In many computer systems, one or more processors interact with a platform memory formed of separate memory devices. For example, common memory architectures provide for dual in-line memory models (DIMMs) that couple to a motherboard on which a processor package is adapted. However, as form factors become smaller, such designs become less suitable. Furthermore, there can be a high latency associated with accessing memory outside the processor package.